


Sinking Ships

by Jet_pods (Jetainia)



Series: Watery Depths [3]
Category: Water - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Other, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Podfic and fic, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24401998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jetainia/pseuds/Jet_pods
Summary: It's all fun and games until it isn't.
Relationships: Atlantic Ocean/Ship
Series: Watery Depths [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762045
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: Voice Team 2020: Orange Team, Voiceteam 2020





	Sinking Ships

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In Which We Properly Sort Water Into It's Hogwart's House, and other Such Things](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24310150) by [Ceewelsh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceewelsh/pseuds/Ceewelsh), [Elle_dubs (avril_o)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/avril_o/pseuds/Elle_dubs), [gingermaggiereads (gingermaggie)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingermaggie/pseuds/gingermaggiereads), [Jet_pods (Jetainia)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jetainia/pseuds/Jet_pods), [oakleaf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oakleaf/pseuds/oakleaf), [Ravin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin), [sunlightsymphony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunlightsymphony/pseuds/sunlightsymphony), [TheLordOfLaMancha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLordOfLaMancha/pseuds/TheLordOfLaMancha). 



_On Google Drive[here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/17m5BOYIy_z9aMnrYsd3gDW9qUM9VYDCU/view?usp=sharing)_

* * *

It wasn’t often that the Atlantic Ocean paid more than passing attention to those that floated above and upon them. Compared to Water, such beings were inconsequential and could easily be swept away with a flick of exerted will. There were of course, the vessels that removed excess amounts of fish from Atlantic Ocean’s care and Atlantic Ocean was grateful to these vessels—though did have to warn them off sometimes when they went too far. 

But occasionally, there were vessels that shone so brightly, that crested their waves so perfectly, that practically flew over their surface, that Atlantic Ocean was helpless to do anything but fall in love with them. The hulls of these vessels hummed with giddy joy as they swept over the surface of Atlantic Ocean, breaking through small waves with ease and climbing taller ones with excitement. 

The vessels were so eager to take on anything Atlantic Ocean threw at them that Atlantic Ocean couldn’t help but throw more and more out there. They were excited every time, impatiently waiting for the small vessels to overcome each challenge Atlantic Ocean set up. Atlantic Ocean was currently waiting breathlessly—a state caused by letting new air molecules pass through them without assimilation for the moment—for a vessel with _Puddleduck_ imprinted on the side to make its way through the obstacle course they had created. 

_Puddleduck_ zipped through the beginning phase of Atlantic Ocean’s challenge and Atlantic Ocean cheered them on, thrilled that the little vessel was succeeding. Their waves grew ever higher and their excitement caused their waters to become even more agitated. Above, Air joined in the fun, sweeping across the waves and billowing within _Puddleduck_ ’s sails. Together, they danced around and over _Puddleduck_ , playfully attacking the other with _Puddleduck_ as the battleground. 

Through it all, _Puddleduck_ struggled to survive the thrashing waves and shearing wind. It bounced off waves, flew in the Air for moments only, crashed down onto Water once more. It pushed through too tall waves, surrounded by Atlantic Ocean and consumed by them until breaking through on the other side. It slid down waves it could not crest and, inevitably, cracked under the combined pressure of Air and Water. 

Caught up in the game with Air, Atlantic Ocean did not at first realise that the vessel they loved so much was sinking further into them, no longer lightly skipping over their waves. It was only when Atlantic Ocean wanted to fling one of their waves over the bow of _Puddleduck_ in a surprise attack at Air that they realised there was no _Puddleduck_ to be found. 

Waves splashed frantically as they tried to locate their beloved little vessel. There was no order to their movements any longer as Atlantic Ocean searched and cried out with crashing waves. Below the surface, _Puddleduck_ sunk further still, unbothered by the chaos reigning above. Air blew away, tired of their game now that Atlantic Ocean had stopped paying attention. 

And Atlantic Ocean fell into despondence, waves crashing down to form a semblance of peace as they wondered where _Puddleduck_ could have possibly gone. They scoured their surface, finding and dismissing other vessels but not finding the one they truly wanted to find. There was no sign of the brilliantly perfect vessel.

And then there was. A disturbance within them had Atlantic Ocean turning their attention inwards with annoyance, not wanting to deal with whatever their pets had done now. Only to grow closer to Ice than they rightfully should when they recognised the broken and tattered form of their beloved vessel. 

_Puddleduck_ had reached Atlantic Ocean’s floor and was so broken that Atlantic Ocean knew it would never skip over their surface ever again. The vessel had almost entirely cracked in half, with its mast lying too far away from the main body. It almost seemed impossible that the destroyed vessel had only recently been flying over Atlantic Ocean with joy.

Atlantic Ocean swirled around _Puddleduck_ mournfully, moving sand, silt, rocks, and other various items they held on their floor, into a protective barrier. _Puddleduck_ had always been at home when soaring above Atlantic Ocean but that was no longer an option. So instead, Atlantic Ocean made their floor into a new home for _Puddleduck_ . A place where _Puddleduck_ would see no more harm and would be protected forever more. 


End file.
